Come Together
by ALovelyEccentricSoul
Summary: "Earth...is what we all have in common." Milan Crespo never fit in, she went through different phases the past two years of high school. She decided as a junior she would change her life around, and became a hippie, but one incident forces her to spend her Saturday in detention. All of their paths come together/ Brian OC !
1. Troublemaker

_I'm a troublemaker, never been a faker._

_Doing things my own way & never giving up._

_I'm a troublemaker, not a double taker._

_I don't have the patience, _

_To keep it on up._

* * *

_**Saturday...March 24th, 1984. **_

_**Shermer** ** High School, Shermer, Illinois.** ** 60062. **_

_ ** Dear Mr. Vernon...** **we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a** ** whole Saturday in detention for** ** whatever it was that we did wrong,** ** what we did was wrong. But we think** ** you're crazy to make us write this** ** essay telling you who we think we** ** are, what do you care? You see us** ** as you want to see us...in the** ** simplest terms and the most** ** convenient definitions. You see us** ** as a brain, a hippie, an athlete,a basket** ** case, a princess and a criminal.** ** Correct? That's the way we saw each** ** other at seven o'clock this morning.** _

_** We were brainwashed...**_

* * *

Somehow Aunt Tina wasn't awake and it made it easier to steal the keys. Since I've left mom and no good Greg, Tina still seemed to be carefree but at least she wasn't breathing down my back like mom used to do _before_ she met Greg. Aunt Tina is usually a light sleeper but since she worked a double shift at the hospital she's been sleeping more often. Thanks to her being so tired I stole the keys from the box in her huge closet that took me about twenty minutes just to find! Aunt Tina knows that I'm still somewhat sneaky, I used to always get in trouble by my mom because she was always on my back and I just wanted to piss her off. That was back then, of course things change. Things always change...

Sooo here I was sitting in my olive green gypsy Kombi, her name is Ophelia. When I left home I drove around for a good three days just living in my Kombi and somehow still managed to go to school. That's when I decided that I couldn't just continue living like this, especially in my high school years; I just needed a stable home until I graduate which would be in another year. I drove into town, used a payphone and called Aunt Tina up by telling her everything...when I say everything I mean everything! She immediately took me in NO questions asked.

Saturday detentions weren't as bad as you think...depending on what teacher it is. Freshman year I used to get detentions quite a bit but not as bad as this kid named John. If we all looked back on my life you would see a huge improvement maybe...every year I go through a different phase but each phase has a reason only I knew about. Freshman year = my grunge days, sophomore year = my plain Jane days, now this year = my gypsy phase. Now I know what you're thinking, you're just a wannabe but you know what I would say to someone like you? No, my name is Milan Crespo and you know _nothing_ about me.

My heat was keeping me warm as I balled my feet up in the chair, my banjo was in my hands as I slowly strummed on the cords not thinking of anything in particular. A sweet slow melody filled my ears as I stared out my window eyeing the naked branches that kissed the winter sky. Sometimes I wonder why this happened to me...or why did bad things happen to good people? I never did anything wrong...I've always been a good girl until I decided to rebel against my mom. Up until that point I was okay, usually when a parent walks out on the family, in my case my dad you can either turn out two ways. I was okay, I wasn't great without my dad...it was hard. He left mom and I when I was eleven years old, I used to ask my mom all the time, "How come daddy never comes home like you said he would? Is there something wrong with us, does he not like us anymore?" Mom would always come up with some bullshit answer until I got tired of her lying to me and I demanded to know where my father was at the age of thirteen. Back in Portugal things were really well, dad and mom were happy, they planned on having another baby. On that day dad just left one night, he was gone for two weeks. During that time, mom was packing our things and we left. We went to another city three hours away, I questioned it but mom would always shut me down. I wish I would of just been kept in the dark so I wouldn't have to know how much of a psycho my birth father really is.

Blinking a few times I snapped out of it, roughly running my ring covered fingers over my eyes I placed my banjo down. Checking the old clock on my dashboard I noticed I had ten minutes left until I had to get inside, I pulled on my white fleece, my purple head scarf tying it but letting it hang on the side, I wrapped a scarf around my neck, zipped up my fleece, and grabbed my multi- colored bag. After locking Ophelia up I turned around and welcomed the cold to surround the warmth of my body. Slowly I started walking around from the back of the school towards the front, I sat down on the front steps staring out at the trees. I dug through my bag pulling my Polaroid camera out to take a picture of the naked branches, I smiled once the picture developed and shook it out. Grabbing a permanent marker I wrote on the white space: _**Saturday detention #6 - March 24th 1984. **_After writing that out I wrapped a rubber band around the photo along with the other ones lingering around in my bag.

A car pulled up I noticed there were two people inside, I looked closer to see who it was exactly. It was a girl with orange like short hair with wavy curls at the bottom, the window was slightly down so you could hear what they were saying perfectly.

"I can't believe you can't get me out of this! I mean it's so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday! It's not like i'm a defective or anything..."

A man who was probably her father stared at his daughter before saying, "I'll make it up to you honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day."

That was basically the mans way of saying, 'Get out of the car now.'

Fireball got out of the car with a pout on her face, she slammed the door shut. I knew who she was, that's Claire...the popular girl who thinks she's a princess when she's just a snob. She eyed me as she went up the stairs with disgust I sent her a smile and stuck my tongue out just to piss her off. She scoffed at me and continued walking up the steps into the school. Claire knew me, she probably didn't care to know my name but I knew her. Freshman year she picked on me calling me a zombie because grunge was my fashion sense then. We had gym together and Claire; her friends decided playing a prank on me was fun. We were forced to take showers after gym class and I didn't feel comfortable since I didn't shave like the other girls did. I ended up getting my period for the very first time and one of her friends, Brandi noticed since she was right by me and made a big deal about it. Mom didn't tell me anything about periods, she came from a strict Christian home some of her parents ways reflected on her down to me. I thought that there was something wrong me so I started crying and Brandi laughed at me. She left to get the other girls, she brought the whole group of girls including Claire as they pointed and laughed at me. On top of that I was more developed than all of them especially in the chest area so they picked fun at me for that saying that my body was all wrong.

I tried to get pass them but they blocked my way and they stole my clothes, I ran all around the locker room trying to get my clothes but while doing that I slipped in my own blood hitting my head. All Claire did was laugh and watch, she is a true bitch. Another car pulled up right in front of Claire's father's car, he pulled off a second later. I noticed a boy with blonde hair, a small girl, and a mother.

"Is this the first time or the last time?"

The kid seems upset as he answers his birth giver, "Last..."

His mother eyed him, "Well get in there and use the time to your advantage..."

"Mom we're not supposed to study; we just have to sit there and do nothing."

His mother points her finger at him giving him a serious glare, "Well you figure out a way to study!"

The little girl speaks up for the first time, "Yeah!" She taunts.

The blonde boy gives his sister a look as if he wants to mush her face or something.

His mother screams at him, "Well go!"

He gets out of the car without another word and makes his way up the steps. I'm eyeing him and I guess he feels my eyes on him, he looks over at me his mouth falling ajar for a minute as he takes in my appearance. No one has ever looked at me the way he's looking at me now, boys only just started talking to me last year since I started wearing "cute" clothes that show that I have "Nice melons" or whatever. I stopped wearing so much make-up this year too, that could be it. I'm all about natural, just my regular self with my left eye a light shade of golden brown and my right eye a shade of grayish green. I offer him a smile, he closes his mouth looks down, blushes and runs up the steps leaving me grinning.

A truck pulls up showing a guy, I recognize him right away. That's Andrew, a typical jock on the wrestling team. He was a jerk, last year I used to get really bad seizures. In the lunch line I fell backwards, Andrew and his friends were behind me at the time. I fell on Andrew and he just let me fall in the lunch line. Do you know what he did? He laughed; his friends recorded me as I shook and peed on myself.

He was chatting with his dad about something, he didn't look thrilled to be talking to his father. He got out of the car not even seeing me sitting there, I'm not exactly sure what he _would _say to me since we haven't seen each other the whole school year so far.

Another car breaks forward, a few spaces over from the school. There walks a boy with his neck long brown hair, shades, a gray coat, hands in his pockets as he walks past the car that breaks. I knew that boy anywhere, John Bender. I ignore him as he does me and look at the last person to get out. A girl dressed in all black, short black hair moves towards the front of the car but the car speeds off leaving her there. Allison, I knew her too.

Sighing I stood up making my way up the steps to face my Saturday detention.

Oh joy.

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo! I've loved The Breakfast Club since the first time I've seen it, I was around 10 or so when I first saw it. Now I'm 17 and I've watched it plenty of times and fell in love with it, I now know what everything means so I understand it better than I did when I was 10 lol. But yes I'm excited to write a new fanfic, I've seen so many OC'S written about Bender & don't get me wrong I love me some Bender but I also thought Brian as adorable and I also think Emilio Estevez is gorgeous...loved him even more in The Outsiders! But I can't tear him away from Allison now can I? **

**I was going to go into more depth this chapter but I thought it would be better to leave it like this. I have a shit load of homework to do that I should be doing now but I was supposed to write this chapter yesterday BUT I was watching Anime so shuddup! Haha so yeah that's it, I hope you guys kinda like Milan so far I don't know I love Hippies and wanted to make my OC one so just give this a chance, I'd appreciate it. **

**Any questions or comments leave me some love below! Let me know what's on your mind?**

**Take Care :)**

**- ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	2. Come As You Are

_Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be._

_As a friend, as a friend, as an old enemy. _

_Take your time, hurry up._

_The choice is yours, don't be late._

* * *

Today, detention was going to be in library...which was groovy...I guess. Usually detentions are in the most lame places like classrooms for example, or the cafeteria...wait scratch that any place that's close enough to food it okay with me. So I enter the library and there are six rows of three, fire bitch (I'm trying to send positive vibes but this whole hippie thing is new, so bare with me.) is sitting at the front table with Andrew sitting right next to her. Figures. Andrew looks up at me and I'm not really sure what's written behind his blue eyes but he just looks away from me. Huh? No smart remark? That's a first. Fire B- Claire is watching me with slits in her eyes but I just send her my best smile.

Bender is pointing his finger to the opposite table at blonde boy, Blonde boy reluctantly gets up and moves. I shake my head at Bender who sits down in the chair that blonde boy was previously sitting in; Puts his feet up on the table. I debate where I want to sit but it doesn't take long for me to decide, I pick the table right in front of blonde boy and plop down. The first thing I pull off is my black scarf from my head, letting my bushy dark brown, purple and blonde curly hair free. Having all this hair got me into some trouble too, plenty of girls were convinced that my hair was a wig. I didn't have any reason to lie, on my mom's side of the family everyone always had long hair...even my grandpa did! Mom cut her long hair as soon as we got to America, she cut it all off rocking her neck length hair. Aunt Tina still had her long hair, her hair was naturally straight but had curls at the ends...her hair stopped all the way down to her bottom. As for me my curly hair stopped at the middle of my spine. I ran my fingers through it trying to tame it somewhat since I didn't bother doing anything to it this morning. From the corner of my eye I saw Claire looking at me, when I turned to see what she wanted I noticed something. Jealously? Maybe.

She broke her eyes away from me as Allison walked into the library. Allison walks where Claire, Andrew, and Bender are sitting to take a seat in the back corner table behind blonde boy. Claire and Andrew snicker, I sent a glare to them both over my shoulder. Blonde boy just looks at her in confusion, I just go back to minding my business.

In walks Mr. Vernon...a teacher that I'm not too fond of. Let's just say he's a mean soul.

He's holding a stack of papers in his left hand, he's addressing us with such disrespect it makes me wonder how he even earned this job.

"Well...well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time..." He starts.

Claire raises her hand, "Excuse me, sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but...um...I don't think I belong in here..."

There she goes being snobby, but it seems like Mr. Vernon does not care and just continues to talk.

"It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..."

A sound makes me turn around in my seat, Bender spits into the air and catches the spit into his mouth again. I groan silently turning around in my chair to rest my chin on the palm of my hand.

Mr. V looks at Claire as he states, "...and you may not talk. You will not move from these seats," Blonde boy moves back into his previous chair that he was switching from.

Mr. V walks pass my desk giving me a look, "You may not sing spiritual songs," He continues walking by me over to Bender to snatch the chair out from underneath his feet, "...will not sleep. Alright people, we're gonna try something a little different today."

The teacher places a piece of paper down on Allison's table first, "We are going to write an essay - of no less than a thousand words - describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Bender asks.

Vernon places paper, pencils down where Claire and Andrew are ignoring Bender.

"And when I say essay...I mean essay. I do not need a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Bender?"

Bender looks up, "Crystal."

Now Mr. Vernon is back at the front eyeing each and every single one of us.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even - decide whether or not you care to return."

Behind me I hear a chair scrape back, ah yes, Blonde boy is going to say something.

"You know, I can answer that right now, sir...that'd be a 'No' , for me...'cause..."

Mr. V cuts him off pretty quickly, "Sit down Johnson!"

Defeated Brian states, "Thank you sir."

Pouting I actually was looking forward to his response...no sarcasm applied.

"My office," He points, "Is right down the hall. Any monkey business is ill- advised..."

The mean spirit eyes us once more, "...Any questions?"

I shook my head but of course there's always just one that has to ruin it.

"Yeah...I got a question." What now Bender...?

Vernon looks at Bender suspiciously.

"Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

Snickers fill the room, I hide my smile behind my hand. That was a good one even though it was a rude comment. Mr. Vernon doesn't look pleased, "I'll give you a answer to the question, Mr. Bender, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns."

Then he leaves us in the library.

I look at Bender over my shoulder as he points, "That man is a brownie hound..."

Everyone tries to get comfortable in these god awful hard chairs until we hear a snapping sound. Blonde boy and I turn at the same time to see Allison biting her nails. Bender's eyes widen as he turns to look also, all of us are now staring. I remember when I used to hate when people stared at me, it was one of the reasons why I received most of my detentions.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not gonna be hungry for lunch."

In return Allison just spits her nail at him while Bender just says, "I've seen you before, you know..."

I'm now staring at this blank piece of paper right in front of me, it's not hard to write about myself. I write poems all the time and this was no different. I just didn't feel like writing things for school, exactly. I'm better at freeing my mind when I'm in a inspiring place, as for school it isn't as inspiring as you may think (that was sarcasm).

"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you? I am a walrus..." I hear from behind me.

Closing my eyes I bit down on my lip to keep myself from laughing at the blonde boy's cuteness. Instead I take my flower pen and start scribbling down a new poem that spilled inside my head.

"Oh shit! What are we supposed to do if we hafta take a piss?" Bender asks.

I hold my hands out, "Pick a shelf any shelf."

Bender rolls his eyes at me as Claire mumbles a, "Please."

"If you gotta go," Bender shrugs as he starts unzipping his jeans, "You gotta go!"

"Oh my god!" Claire says with wide eyes as she sits up straight.

Andrew now turns in his seat and looks at Bender, "Hey, you're not urinating in here man!"

Bender throws his head back, "Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"

You can now sense the annoyance in Andrew's voice as he exclaims, "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor!"

Bender gasps mockingly.

"You're pretty sexy when you get angry...grr!"

He now turns to Blonde boy, "Hey homeboy..."

Blonde boy points to himself with his pen.

"...Why don't you go close that door. We'll get the prom queen and the gypsy - impregnated!"

Claire and I are now glaring at him, but I know Bender's game.

"Hey!" Andrew screams.

Bender ignores him.

"Hey!" Andrew screams again.

Bender breaks his gaze away from Claire, "What?"

Andrew is now glaring at him too, "If I lose my temper with you, you're totalled man!"

Bender give him a 'really' look before stating, "Totally?" He states in a dumb tone.

"Totally!"

Claire whips around to lash out on Bender, "Why don't you just shut up!? Nobody here is interested."

"Really!" Andrew agrees, "Buttface!" He says to Claire.

Bender just doesn't know when to stop, that was always his problem.

"Well hey Sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

Blonde boy speaks up from behind me, "Uh, excuse me fellas? I think we should just write our papers..."

I listen to the nervousness in his voice, then I cross something out to write something more realistic.

Instead of listening to Blonde boy Andrew continues, "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass...so knock it off!"

Bender mockingly registers pain on his face.

"It's a free country..."

Claire whispers to Andrew, "He's just doing it to get a rise out of you! Just ignore him..."

They both turn to stare forward...they clearly don't know Bender. I continue scribbling my poem out onto the paper.

"Sweets...you couldn't ignore me if you tried!"

I was starting to get a headache, I massaged my temples trying to block these guys out.

"So...so! Are you guys like boyfriend, girlfriend?...Steady dates...lovers? Come on Sporto, level with me. Do you slip her the hot...beef...injection?"

I throw my pen down on the table as Claire screams, "Go to hell!"

With Andrew screaming, "Enough!"

This was going to be a long eight hours, that's for sure man.

* * *

**A/N: Okaaay...so I received one follower which is cool! I'm still hoping for reviews though. This chapter is alright in my opinion, hopefully my next one will be much better! Seriously tell me what you guys think so I can be more motivated...I'll probably just continue to write either way since this is one of my favorite movies! **

**Until next time.**

**- ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	3. Bad Reputation

_I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation,_

_You're living in the past, it's a new generation._

_A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I gonna do._

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, _

_oh no, not me._

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation, _

_Never said I wanted to improve my station._

_An' I'm only doing good when I'm havin' fun, _

_An' I don't have to please no one._

_An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation, _

_oh no, not me, oh no, not me._

* * *

The tension between the three was so thick, I'm not going to say something cliché like 'You could cut it with a knife.' but trust me it was thick as smoke. I'm pretty sure all my stoners out there get that one, eh, eh? Wink, wink? No? Alright I'll shut up now. The three were having a stare off before Andrew removed his arm from the back of his chair to turn around.

"Scumbag!" Andrew mumbles to himself.

Bender gets up from his chair making his way over to the railing; He sits on it.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Vernon checking us out every few seconds."

Not this again...I mean I could _so_ go for a party, I always have a party at school so it could be less boring. Or I simply just have a party in my head when I'm all sorts of trippy.

Blonde boy's low voice breaks the small silence, "Well, you know the door's s'sposed to stay open..."

I fold my piece of paper up shoving it inside of my bag, I then get up move my chair sideways so I could look at everyone. Before I sit down I smooth out my burgundy suede skirt with fringes at the bottom before looking over at the three "I agree with blonde boy here...but I could go for a party." I finish my sentence looking over at blonde boy.

He clears his throat as he mumbles something, crossing my legs I look over at him, "I'm sorry can you repeat yourself sugar? I didn't hear what you said."

He licked his lips, his sky blue eyes with a dash of green met my two different colored eyes, "I- I uh...said my name was B-Brian. I'm Brian Johnson."

So _that _was his name. It fit himself perfectly, I took my time to check him out. His golden blonde hair was styled with a few waves, a green sweater, tan khakis and simple shoes. Brian Johnson was going to be **mine **and he didn't event know it, **yet.**

Grinning I nodded, "Right...nice to meet ya Brian Johnson, I'm Milan Crespo."

Brian blushes as he looks down at his folded hands, god he was so lovely!

"You have a very nice accent...where are you from?" Brian asks still staring down at his hand.

Reaching over I place my fingertip underneath his chin so he could gaze into my eyes.

"I want you to do me a favor Brian Johnson. _Always _look me in the eyes when you're talking to me, your eyes are quite the sight to look at." I whispered slowly backing away from him.

He froze underneath my fingers but as soon as I pulled away from him Brian let out a loud sigh. Brian held his hand to his chest, "_My _eyes are a sight to look at? Look at your eyes! They're two freaking colors...w-which isn't a bad thing or anything like that. They're really p-pretty, not that they wouldn't look pretty if you had one color...I-I just think you're great to look at as well - ."

Giggling I shushed him placing my finger on his lips, "Thank you, Brian Johnson, that was really heart warming to hear. To answer your question...My mom is Portuguese and my dad is an American from South Carolina so I have this unique kind of accent I guess you could say."

A loud clapping cut Brian and I's conversation short, I looked over to see Bender clapping mockingly at us. "Now that the brainiac and the nudist wasted our time for starting our party...let's find a way to get that door closed, shall we?"

Brian cleared his throat breaking his intense gaze on the side of my face, "You know we're supposed to leave it open?" He states again.

"So what?" Bender replies back.

Andrew had enough of Bender I guess, "So why don't you just shut up?! There's five other people in here you know...?"

Bender nods, "God, you can count! See! I knew you had to be smart to be a...a wrestler."

Andrew leans his elbows on the table in front of him, "Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?"

"Really..." Claire mumbles giving her input.

Andrew decides to continue on instead of just ending it, "You know, Bender...you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

Frowning I glare at Andrew, "Come on Clark, was that really needed?"

Andrew switches his gaze to look at me, it was as if he was seeing me for the first time. He took in my appearance while I waited for him to say something. Finally he said, "Keep your mouth shut...I'm not even talking to you...freak of nature."

If he thought that insult would hurt me, he was completely wrong. I laughed at Andrew pushing my bushy curls away from my eyes, "I actually think I'm quite a lovely piece of nature, but you should watch what you say. As for you Andrew, you're ignorance will get you nowhere in life."

Andrew just scoffed at me not knowing what to say, I was always known for shutting people down. I mean hello I _am_ on the debate team. Bender's eyes were wide as he looked at me, I gave him a soft smile which he just nodded at me for. Bender was probably upset at what Andrew said, who wouldn't be? That small speech was just degrading and disrespectful, once upon of time John and I were good friends. Even if there is bad blood between us, I wouldn't let anyone get away with being uncool towards him...even though Bender was as cold as ice.

John Bender did not let his emotions out as he takes a long swallow, "Well...I'll just run out and join the wrestling team."

Andrew and Claire look at each other, then laugh at Bender.

Bender continues on saying this to Claire, "Maybe the prep club too! Student council..."

Andrew Clark cuts him off, "No, they wouldn't take you."

Mockingly Bender states, "I'm hurt."

Claire looks over at Bender, "You know why guys like you knock everything?"

Bender rolls his head around mumbling, "Oh, this should be stunning..."

"It's because you're afraid."

"Oh god, you richies are so smart! That's exactly why I'm not heavy with activities!" Bender yells with mock enthusiasm.

"You're a big coward!" Claire yells back.

Great **more **yelling, I thought we passed this stage. I make a funny face making Brian chuckle at me, which was yet another wonderful sound.

"I'm in the math club..." Brian starts to say.

Here goes Claire the perfect princess, "See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it."

No, everyone belongs **_somewhere._**You just have to find that place.

Bender barks back, "Well, it wouldn't have anything to do with you act-ivies people being assholes, now would it?"

RIGHT ON!

Claire doesn't back down because she is Mrs. Know - It - All, "Well you wouldn't know...you don't any of us."

Speak for yourself fire ball, I know exactly who those three were. I knew the hardships that Bender went through, he knows my secrets and I know his. We grew up together, we were next door neighbors...childhood friends. We protected each other like a brother and sister would, now look at us. I knew Claire Standish, she just _has _to be perfect because that's who she surrounds herself with...but anyone could see that she was full of flaws. She makes herself seem like a bitch when she's nothing but a scared little girl who wants out, what makes me hate her is that she'll never be herself. As for Andrew Clark, he was a typical school jock. He _had _to make the school look good, he had to act like he was the king, he had to make himself feel important. I knew those three like the back of my hand but I also knew they didn't _have _to be the way that they are. I know exactly who they _could _be.

"Well I don't need any lepers either, but I'm not gonna run out and join one of their fucking clubs."

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh!" Andrew snaps at Bender.

Brian's low voice enters my ears again, "I'm in the psychics club too..."

Bender holds his fingers out to stop Claire and Andrew from saying anything else, "'S'cuse me for a sec...what are you babbling about?"

Resting my arm on the top of the chair I rest my chin on my arm to give Brian my full attention. He seems nervous as he feels my eyes on his face, "Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club, and the physics club...physics club."

I grin at him as Bender turns his attention back to Claire.

"Hey...Cherry, do _you _belong to the physics club?"

Ha! Cherry that's a good one too. While those two go back and forth I look over at Brian, "That's really cool that you're in all those clubs, Brian Johnson."

He smiles again looking down a small dimple popping out of his cheek. I rest my hand on top of his hands making him look back up at me, "I'm on the debate team, gymnastics, and I play five instruments in the band."

Before Brian could say anything more Bender interrupts, "Oh, but to dorks like him," He points at Brian my blossom, "...they are. What do you guys do in your club?"

My hands are still resting on top of Brian's so he hesitates, looks back up at me then back at Bender, "In physics we um, we uh, we talk about physics...about properties of physics."

"So it's sorta social...demented and sad, but social. Right?" Bender asks trying to make a point.

Brian shrugs, "Yeah, well, I guess you could consider it a social situation. I mean there are children in my club, uh, at the end of the year we have, um, you know, a big banquet, at the uh, at the Hilton."

Bender nods his head moving his hands around as he says, "You load up, you party..."

Brian shakes his head in return, "Well, no, we get dressed up...I mean, but we don't...we don't get high."

Man a world without being high...that must be...difficult.

Claire turns her attention back to Bender, "Only burners like you get high."

I'm surprised she didn't say anything about me, if she would have I would of been glad to shut her down as peacefully as I could.

Blossom Brian continues on, I'm glad he has the floor and that someone is listening to him for once. I like how he talks, his voice is very low but soft and he has a lisp maybe because of the braces but his voice has become one of my favorite sounds.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana...he got high once and you know, he started eating really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twlight Zone" kinda."

When you're high you feel a lot things so it was completely understandable why Blossom Brian's cousin Kent felt that way. In my opinion feeling trippy is much better, I loved the trips...you're still high but you'll see life in different colors.

Claire laughs and looks over at Bender once again, "Sounds like you."

Andrew was staring ahead at the door, I guess he was getting tired of us talking or something, "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here...I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads."

Rolling my eyes I looked back over at Brian who was still staring at me and I kissed my lips at him. He looked away quickly making me give off a small giggle.

Here goes Bender and Andrew arguing once again!

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, faggot! You never competed in your whole life!"

Groaning I lay my head down on Brian's table my hands still grasping onto his, I'm really getting sick of this arguing thing...I could feel my headache coming back. Why couldn't we just sit in a circle, hold hands and sing songs?

"I wanna be just, like, you! I figure all I need's is a labotamy and some tights!"

I could feel Brian's fingertips running through my lion's mane it leaves me with a smile but he soon stops making me pout. I guess he became interested in Bender and Andrew's 1000th argument of the day, "You wear tights?"

Peeking out from underneath my arm I see Andrew looking over at blossom Brian, "No I don't wear tights, I wear the required uniform..."

"Tights." Brian concludes making me snicker.

Andrew seems to get quite defensive as he yells at my blossom, "Shut up!"

Suddenly we hear Vernon moving about in the hallway, sadly I had to pull myself away from Brian, grab my chair and turn back around to my table. Bender is seated between Claire and Andrew, his hands were folded on top of the table. We all sit quickly until we hear the door to Vernon's office close, Bender laughs, gets up and moves towards the double doors that separate us from the hallway.

"You know there's not S'sposed to be any monkey business!" My blossom yells at Bender.

Bender turns and points at Brian, "Young man...have you finished your paper?"

Bender turns back away and goes to the door. He looks around cautiously and removes a screw from the door.

Claire asks, "What are you gonna do?"

Picking my nails I say inside of my head, 'Isn't it obvious'?

"Drop dead, I hope." Andrew mumbles.

* * *

In the hallway Vernon is getting a drink from the fountain. He stands up and checks the way he looks in the mirror. He does a muscular pose and utters something jibberish, "Cobadonga!"

* * *

"Bender, that's, that's the school property there...you know, it doesn't belong to us. It's something not to be toyed with."

Ugh, Blossom Brian worries too much. He's a worrier, that'll have to change if something develops between us.

The door slams shut; Bender runs back to his seat.

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Andrew yells at Bender.

"You should really fix that!"

"Am I genius?"

Andrew glares at Bender, "No, you're an asshole!"

"What a funny guy!"

"Fix the door Bender!"

"Everyone just sssh!" Bender says holding his finger to his lips.

The library goes quiet...thank you!

* * *

Vernon is on his way back to his office but he sees the library door is closed. He stands by the door and listens to what's happening behind it.

"I've been here before I know what I'm doing!" Bender yells.

Andrew Clark yells back, "No! Fix the door, get up there, and fix it!"

"Shut up!" Bender screams.

"God damnit!" Vernon screams as he barges into the library.

He points behind him as he looks at all the teens, "Why is that door closed?"

For few seconds we all stare at the mean soul and say nothing.

"Why is that door closed?" He asks us again.

Bender decides to speak up first, "How are we s'posed to know? We're not s'sposed to move right?"

We could all see how angry Mr. Vernon was getting, his face was getting all red.

Vernon looks at Claire, "Why?"

Claire gives him an innocent look, "We were just sitting here like we were supposed to."

Mr. Vernon looks around before he looks back at Bender, "Who closed that door?"

I spoke up, "I think a screw fell out of it..."

Andrew nodded his head, "It just closed, sir."

Vernon looks at Allison who still seated in the back, "Who?"

Allison lets out a mice like squeak and slams her face on the table, hiding in her jacket hood.

Bender looks away from Allison, "She doesn't talk, sir."

Vernon moves back over to Bender holding his hand out, "Give me that screw."

Bender gives his best innocent face, "I don't have it..."

Vernon glares at Bender, "You want me to yank you outta that chair and shake it out of you?"

Frowning I shook my head at the back of Mr. Vernon's head, he oversteps his authority too much today.

Bender just keeps it cool like he always does, "I don't have it...screws fall out all of the time, the world's an imperfect place..."

**That's for sure.**

"Give it to me Bender," Vernon snaps holding his hand out.

Claire tries to take the attention off of Bender, "Excuse me sir, but why would anyone want to steal a screw?"

Vernon moves his glare to Claire, "Watch it, young lady!"

Vernon goes over to the door, he tries to hold it open by putting a folding chair in front of it.

"The doors way too heavy, sir."

The door slams shut leaving Mr. Vernon on the outside despite the chair.

"God damnit!"

We all laugh.

Vernon opens the door and comes back in.

Pointing Vernon says, "Andrew Clark, get up here! Come on, front and center, lets go."

Andrew doesn't look too please but gets up anyway and walks over to Vernon.

"Hey, how come Andrew gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!" Bender says childishly.

Vernon and Andrew are now attempting to move the steel magazine rack in front of the door.

"Okay, now, watch the magazines!"

They get it into the doorway and it blocks the entire door.

"That's very clever, sir. What if there's a fire?"

My fingers pull out my lighter and I hold it out in the air flicking it so a flame is shown. Bender gives me a look while everyone else stares at me strangely, "Stop it fire starter!"

Pouting I shove the lighter back into the bag as I watch Vernon and Andrew struggle, Bender continues on with his little speech, "I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir.

Vernon pauses, thinking about it, then looks over at Andrew.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for god's sake! What's the matter with you, Come on!"

Don't you just love how he switches the plan right on other people?

"You know the school comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the library," Blossom Brian states pointing at each of them.

I put my head down hiding my smile, always the boy scout.

Bender is now probably glaring at Brian, "Show Dick some respect!"

Giggling I watch as Andrew and Vernon came back into the main section of the library. He begins yelling at Andrew, "Let's go...go! Get back in your seat!"

Andrew sits down at Vernon keeps on snapping at him, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman!"

"You're not fooling anyone, Bender! The next screw that falls out is gonna be you." Vernon screams turning his attention back to John.

Vernon turns to leave.

"Eat my shorts," Bender mumbles.

My eyes widen, I'm not shocked by the comment I just know that the end result won't be great.

Vernon spins in his tracks and faces Bender again, "What was that?"

Loudly Bender replies, "Eat my shorts!"

"You just brought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Oh, Christ..." Bender mumbles.

Vernon responds, "You just brought one more right there!"

Bender being the smart ass that he is doesn't hold back, "Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!"

The mean soul keeps on being evil, "Good! Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep it goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!" Bender yells.

"I'm doing society a favor!" Vernon says to excuse himself from being a shoobie.

"So!" Bender says all sassy like, it almost makes me smile.

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?"

"Yes!" Bender says with more sass.

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one, pal!"

Worried Claire says, "Cut it out!"

"You through?" Vernon asks.

Come on Bender.

"Not even close, bud!"

"Good! You got one more, right there!"

"Do you really think I give a shit!?"

"Another..."

Bender glares at him.

"You through?" He asks again.

"How many is that?"

Blossom Brian speaks up, "That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Vernon here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet."

"Now it's eight!" Vernon yells and points at my blossom, "You stay out of it!"

Brian is holding his hands out as he was counting, "Excuse me sir, it's seven!"

"Shut up, peewee!"

"Hey don't call him that!" I yell.

Brian looks at me surprisingly and Mr. Vernon ignores me.

"You're mine Bender, for two months, I gotcha! I gotcha!"

"What can I say, I'm thrilled!" Bender yells.

Vernon gives Bender a look, I mean a real look, "Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Bender? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off."

He then walks away back to the front of the classroom to give us all a once over, "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside of these doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls."

Bender mouths the, "I'm cracking skulls," Part of Vernon's speech. I never had this teacher before, and if I ever do receive detention again I hope it's not with this shoobie...he's not cool, at all.

Vernon then leaves us, it's now silent until Bender screams...

"FUCK YOU!"

Groaning I throw my head down on the table...are these eight hours over yet?

* * *

**A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! This was long for no reason at all, Lol! I was writing it and just thought why not go for it? And this is the end result...Milan is very weird if you haven't picked up on it yet but I like how different she is and her perspective on everything! For more details on her, It will all be reviled why she is in detention & her life style along with everyone else. As far as what she looks like, if you guys ever seen The Lost Boys the very first movie...the original! Remember Star? Milan's hair is just like Star's busy and really curly, her hair is a mixture of chocolate brown and blonde with purple streaks running through her hair. She's the shortest out of the Breakfast Club members standing at 5'2, she's very curvy and top heavy, she has Heterochromia Iridum, one of her eyes is a grayish green and the other is a honey brown. She has a nose ring in her left nostril, a button nose, lips like Angelia Jolie.**

**Her outfit consist of a burgundy suede fringe skirt that stops right underneath her stomach so you can see a bit of her stomach, a black long sleeve shirt, it's a scoop neck t-shirt and the same in the back letting you see pieces of her back. Her bag is a typical gypsy bag if you google it you'll see it...and that's about it.**

**I'm glad to announce I have another follower! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA & HELLO & THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME ^.^**

**I'm also addicted to supernatural, skins uk, and NOW AMERICAN HORROR STORY.**

**Also I update every three days.**

**That's all, I hope you all had a lovely Sunday & I hope you have a nice columbus day if you have it off, even though that bitch didn't discover America!**

**Toodles!**

**- ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	4. Unforgiven

_I want you to know that, I didn't need you anyway._

_And this rope that we walk on is swaying._

_And the ties that bind us they will never fray us, but I want you to know..._

_You are..._

_You are..._

_Unforgiven._

* * *

Tick tock goes the clock. This sound isn't as peaceful as I thought it would be, in fact it just made my headache pound along with each tick. After evil man Vernon left it's been quiet for the past fifteen minutes which would be alright if that clock wasn't so loud. I look up from my personal collage notebook to stare at the clock, it now says a quarter to eight. Greaat...well might as well make the best of it, hm? I finished up my last page which was me applying glitter to the page, closing my book I placed it back into my bag and looked around to see what these lovely teens were up to.

Bender is lighting his shoe on fire, the smell of burnt rubber hits my nose as he does so; He bends over a little bit to light his cigarette. Claire now has her famous leather jacket off and is now leaning on her arm just staring off into space. I notice Brian is eyeing me but shifts his hands downwards trying to play it off...I bet I knew exactly what he was doing. Andrew is playing with both strings that are attached to his sweatshirt. Allison is holding her...purple(?) finger up to her face, I notice there is a string tied tightly around her finger. I place my earphones that are attached to my walkman in my ears playing my famous mountain music tape, then I grab some sage from my bag making my way over to Bender. He eyes me with his cigarette in his mouth, with my eyes I ask for permission to light my plant. He just waves his hands at me to go for it, the plant lights up and I tap his shoe causing for the rest of the fire to go out. The mountain music takes over my senses as I close my eyes trying to get more in touch with my inner self. Raising my hands I start to spin around the library with the sage help high in the air.

Bender is now playing air guitar. Allison is drawing. Andrew is playing paper football, and cheers silently as the paper falls on the ground. Allison is shaking her hair making some white stuff fall onto her paper. Soon I grow tired of dancing so freely and crawl right on top of my table closing my eyes along with everyone else.

* * *

Footsteps enter the library...it's nobody else but Vernon but I don't dare open my eyes.

"Wake up!" He exclaims.

I don't move and I'm pretty sure no one else moves either.

"Who has to go to the lavatory?" He asks.

My pointer finger and my middle finger shoot up at the same time.

* * *

**10:22 AM -**

It feels like time is moving slow on purpose! The whole time we've been here it's been nothing but arguments and being yelled at by that evil soul. We all were out of our seats except Allison and Claire. Andrew had his leg on the railing bending forward as he continued to stretch, I decided to do the same thing but not next to him. I was meditating by Brian, my legs were tucked underneath me, my back to everyone else as I faced the window which provided me with a little sun. The palms of my hands were placed together and were pulled a few inches away from my body. My eyes were closed as I heard something being teared...

"That's _real _intelligent." Andrew muttered.

Happy thoughts...happy places...only positive vibes.

"You're right, it's wrong to destroy literature." Bender replied back sarcastically.

Another set of tears fills my ears but I begin to block everyone out.

A scent of laundry detergent, vanilla, and sandalwood filled my nose. Immediately I felt a source of warmth, he cleared his throat and I peeked one eye open to get a good look at my blossom.

"What are you-" He started, but I sshed him.

I took a deep breath to find my happy place again, by my blossom sitting next to me just made it that much easier to find. "Do not wonder, explore."

He mumbled those same words back to himself, Brian was probably trying to find out some way to analyze those words before he responded back to me. "I'm not sure what you mean -"

Cutting him off again with a serious look, I smiled once more before I closed my eyes again trying to get as much silence as I could between Andrew, Bender, and Claire going at it.

After a minute I opened my eyes to stare at Brian who was now sitting by me just watching me, he held his hands out, "Is it okay for me to talk _now?" _He asked.

Giggling I placed a kiss on his cheek, then I stood dusting off the back of my skirt. I held my hands out to my blossom who stared at my hands before placing his in mine...his hands in mine felt positive. His hands were massive, soft, and clammy. My eyes cast down towards his hands to study his hand, just like I thought his hands were a massive size and were pale but his hands held a lot of secrets.

"W-What were you just doing?" Brian asks.

I start to count the pale lines that were scripted on his skin, "Meditation."

There's so much I can see through each line on his hands, I was looking in one direction more so than others...

Claire's voice interrupted my thoughts, "I dunno, I'd probably go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them really gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other."

Suddenly from the back of the room Allison yells, "HA!"

All of our eyes snap towards Allison, it was the first time she said anything this whole day. She blows her dark hair out of her eyes and grins.

"Shut up!" Claire yells back at her.

There was something awfully strange about Allison, but that's what made her interesting.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Andrew says.

Sighing I let go of Brian's hand to go lean against the wall, he slowly follows and does the same.

"Yeah, well if I didn't nobody else would." Claire mumbled.

"Aw, you're breaking my heart!" Andrew states.

I stare right at Claire before I decide to give her some of my wisdom, "Feeling sorry for yourself, and your present condition, is not only a waste of energy, but the worst habit you could possibly have."

Claire flicks her head to look over at me, she just eyes me her eyes searching for something to say. She just went back to staring at her peach colored nails. For once I did something right, I found it within myself not to be the old soul I was once was. That soul would probably be just like Andrew and just open my mouth instead of using my mind.

"Sporto," Bender ends the silence as he jumps down next to Andrew.

"What?"

"You get along with your parents?"

"Well if I say yes, I'm an idiot, right?"

"You're an idiot anyway...but if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!" Bender replies turning away from Andrew and walks away.

Andrew goes right after him and shoves Bender.

Oh no.

"You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd waste you!"

Why must there always be physical actions...why can't we ever use our words? I wish I learned this two years ago...

Bender's middle finger is pointed at the ground as he says, "Can you hear this? Want me to turn this up?" He moves his middle finger to point upright so it's now directed at Andrew.

Blossom Brian is now standing by Andrew and Bender, he places his hands on both of their shoulders, "Hey fellas...I mean-"

Andrew pushes my blossom's hand away from his shoulder making me annoyed.

"...I don't like my parents either...I don't get along with them...their parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"

This makes me really look at Brian Johnson. It's obviously that this young man is a intelligent soul, and just by seeing him early this morning; interacting with his mom it was a dead giveaway that his birth giver expected a lot from him.

"Dork?"

I really wish John would stop calling him that.

"Yeah?"

He's such a blossom.

"You are a parent's wet dream, okay?" Bender states roughly patting him on the chest.

He starts to walks away before Brian decides to he wants to explain himself, "Well that's the problem!"

Bender spends around quickly, "Look! I can see that you're getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes. But face it, you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better citizen?"

There's absolutely nothing **wrong **about being a good citizen, Brian Johnson might exactly teach you a few things John Bender.

"Why do you have to insult everybody?" Andrew spoke up before I could.

Bender snaps back, "I'm being honest asshole! I would expect _you, _to know the difference!"

"Yeah well, he's gotta name!" Andrew concludes.

Bender nods mockingly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Andrew states then looks at my blossom, "What's your name?"

Typical.

"Brian."

Andrew holds his hand out, "See!"

"My condolences." It still sounds sarcastic coming from Bender.

Bender walks away to talk to Claire, I move away from the railing not wanting to hear their constant bickering. I moved over to Brian's tall slender frame and squeeze his shoulder as I make my way back over to my seat.

Bender and Claire's conversation goes from Bender making fun of her name, to Claire being fat, how she's going to be fat after she gives birth...then suddenly just one simply question makes everything worse.

"Are you a virgin? I'll bet you a million dollars that you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be...a white weddin'?" Bender interrogates.

Nerves are spiking up in Claire's belly as she takes a swallow, "Why don't you just shut up?!"

Bender is now in Claire's face, "Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to god that your parents don't walk in?"

It's evident that Claire is getting upset, "Do you want me to puke?"

Bender just continues, "Over the panties, no bra, blouse unbuttoned, Calvin's in a ball on the front seat past eleven on a school night?"

"That's enough Johnny!" I yell now irritated.

Even if I didn't like Claire she didn't deserve Bender's mind games. John and Claire look away from each other to me, Bender stands up and smirks looking over at me.

"Do you guys want to know who isn't a virgin in this room besides myself? You've guessed it! It's Millie Crespo herself. Get this? Her virginity went bye bye once old man Greg stepped into the picture, isn't that right?"

Closing my eyes I started to take deep breaths...Bender wouldn't expose me like this would he? We have a history together, he couldn't possibly have hate towards me. He promised he would never tell anyone about what continued to happen to me. Hopefully no one in this room knows who Greg is.

"Who's Greg?" Claire asks.

Bender looks back at Claire but I don't look at them.

"Greg is Milan's step father."

Now it is completely quiet. My heart is thumping, my face is heating up by somehow my calm is starting to wear thin.

"You're such a slut, Milan!" Claire's voice echos off the room.

Everyone is looking at me I could feel it. I was breaking and I never wanted to break down in public, ever again. Bender is beginning to say something to me but the next thing I know my fist is colliding with his jaw, the table is being flipped over, my bag in shoved onto my shoulder and I'm looking at Bender, "What did I do to make you so cruel?"

Bender moved his jaw along and looked me right in my eyes his completely black, "It's because you left and you promised me you would stay."

Tears clouded my vision, the lids snapped shut and I pushed my way past Bender leaving everyone thinking something that I'm not.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said some things would be revealed in this chapter! I feel like I could of been more descriptive during this chapter but to be honest with ya'll I pushed myself to write this chapter. Today was PSAT day and I wasn't supposed to go to school but my mom made me. If I didn't go to school today this chapter would have been out earlier this afternoon but NO she made me go when we only had three fucking classes today, talk about MAD!**

**Heeey to my new follower & thanks for following!**

**I'm excited to watch American Horror story: Coven. Tonight but I'll probably fall asleep on it but I can always watch it on the internet later, I DO NOT like Emma Roberts at all but I do feel bad about what happened to her. Did you guys know that Violet...well Zoey is sisters to that lady who plays Norma Bates in Bates Motel I was like HOL UP WAIT A MINUTE! Plus the girl is plays Violet Taissa(?) is really cute, am I the only one who likes Evan with dark brown hair or what? It doesn't fit him for his Kyle character but that's just me.**

**I feel like I have so much more to say but you're probably tired of reading this so I'll stop talking now.**

**Hope you all have a good day tomorrow & the day after that. I'll see you again on Saturday or Sunday depending on what I'm doing on Saturday. **

**Sweet dreams!**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**

**PS. The quote that Milan states about Claire feeling sorry about herself DOES NOT belong to me it belongs to...Dale Carnegie :)**


	5. Called Out In The Dark

_With our rain washed histories...well they do not need to be told..._

_Show me now, show me the arms aloft._

_Every eye trained on a different star, this magic, This drunken semaphore._

_And I-I-I-I..._

_We are listening, & we're not blind._

_This is your life, This is your time..._

* * *

Silence.

Nobody said anything or moved for awhile. There was so much going on in everyone's mind after that little episode that just went down. Allison sat in the back watching everyone and their actions, she didn't say much or bother voicing her opinion on what just happened. She knew Milan Crespo with her thick Portuguese with a twinge of a southern accent, they even had two classes together study hall and English. A month ago when Allison dropped her notebook and pencil in the hallway, Milan was nice enough to pick it up and give it to her offering her a smile then she continued down the hallway with her hippie friends. She didn't seem like a bad person, Allison even noticed her as a freshman and a sophomore...she wasn't that hard to miss. Apparently she was the new girl who dressed in dark clothing just like Allison did herself, but Milan seemed to put more style into her "grunge" fashion opposed to Allison who just threw on anything she wanted. Allison didn't have any friends, she was a loner but that doesn't mean she didn't notice every little thing. Allison knew when people talked about her, she knew what Milan experienced her first two years at Shermer High because they were the same.

That's the thing about being a loner you don't bother anyone but it seems like everyone else **wants **to bother you. Allison didn't care about what people thought about her but she did speak up for herself whenever someone bullied her. She wasn't afraid, she was never afraid. Allison was there when Claire and her snobby clique stole Milan's clothes when she got her period. It was a sad sight to watch it was if Milan knew nothing about periods. Allison decided to help Milan out without her even knowing, she knew exactly how to get back at Claire, Brandi, Greenlee, Amanda, and Eden. Those five girls were the most feared girls of the school but Allison never feared them and she was going to stop them for good. Allison took her scissors from her gym locker and cut up Claire's expensive designer clothes, poured paint in her boots too. She stole Greenlee's clothing and flushed them in the toilet along with her extra pairs of clothing and her beauty products. As for Amanda and Eden, the two blonde headed bimbo twins she just stole their clothes and buried them in the courtyard and took their under clothes tying them to the flag pole in front of the school. As for Brandi, the biggest bitch...yes she was waay bitcher than Claire since she ran the group. Allison knew that she had to give her the worse treatment of all, she took itching powder and placed it in her clothes and put bleach in her shampoo.

Before Allison left the gym she left Milan three pads and a book about periods. Allison was verbally abused by everyone but with Milan it was the whole set of bullying and Allison didn't understand why. She was pretty, seemed smart, quiet - well freshman and sophomore year and did nothing but blast her Alternative rock and sometimes pop music. Sophomore year came around and Milan stopped with the grunge fashion and just started dressing plain Jane. All she wore everyday was a sweater and jeans not even bothering with her fashion sense but Allison obviously didn't care about that. She even followed her around that year watched her as she sat on the bleachers on the field listening to her music staring off into space, or writing something in her notebook. She looked tired all the time and kept to herself. The bullying remained the same but it wasn't as bad as freshman year, sophomore year they just threw stuff at her, snickered whenever she walked by, the jocks would shove her up against the locker making sexual remarks towards her and she wouldn't do a thing which made Allison even more angrier.

Junior year came around and it was like Milan Crespo was a new person. She started hanging out with the stoners underneath the bleachers, people still talked but they never lay a hand on her or anything. She joined the debate team, wore clothes that showed some skin and how curvy her body was making every female jealous of her. Her confidence flew up, she didn't wear braces, didn't have horrible acne, and her seizures seemed to be toned down. Milan was incredible on the debate team, she always listened carefully whenever the other person was stating their point but she would easily shut them down with a soft smile...she wasn't angry like Allison thought she would be. Allison and Milan never had class together until this year and she was as friendly as can be. She didn't smell like her friends who didn't take showers, she didn't wear long dreads like her friends did. She was amazing on band too, playing the piano, cello, the harp, the guitar (acoustic and electric), and the drums without a care in the world. Lastly she was on the gymnastics team and everyone wondered how flexible she was and how she achieved certain moves that she did, which made the school win plenty of competitions.

It was almost as if Milan was brand new but you couldn't have been more wrong. Nobody knew what was behind her eyes or her chipmunk smile, no one knew what went on at home except John Bender.

"Is...Is that true?" Brian's low lisp voice spoke up ending the silence.

Bender stopped messing with his jaw to look over at Brian, "Is what true, Dork?"

Brian leaned against his table now and gave Bender a serious look, "Everything that you just said about her...is that true?"

Everyone stared at Bender wondering if it was in fact true.

"If it wasn't then why did Miss. Milan run out of the room crying?" Bender stated sarcastically.

Brian looked at Bender, really looked at Bender before looking down at his shoes.

Claire threw her head back, "Oh my gosh, she really is a slut! She slept with her own step father...I knew there was always something freaky about that girl since freshman year! Just wait until the girls find out about this!"

The four turned to look at Claire eyeing her while she fixed her hair trying to make it look like she had something important to do.

"Haven't you ruined her enough? I mean my god, what is it with you snobs?" Bender stated.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "That's funny coming from someone like _you."_

Bender looked over at Andrew, "Oh gee Sporto why don't you tell me _all _about myself?"

Brian looked over a Bender he couldn't believe that now he was sorta sticking up for Milan when he just embarrassed her in front of everyone. What kind of person does that? He just doesn't understand this Bender guy and he thinks he never will.

Andrew pointed at Bender, "Supposedly you and that...what's her name?"

"Milan." Brian spoke up.

Andrew nodded as he continued speaking, "Milan were best friends Freshman and sophomore year, and now you guys don't even look each other in the face. If you were friends with someone and kept that a secret why would you spill the beans to people you don't even know? That shows how much of a scumbag you really are."

Claire was now watching the scene and added a, "Don't forget dirtbag."

Bender glared at Claire, "I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you _Fat Virgin Claire."_

Claire seemed to be upsetby having Bender's attention back on her again.

"Leave her alone!" Andrew yelled.

Bender slowly turns to face Andrew.

"I said leave her alone!"

"You gonna make me?" Bender says back.

"Yeah!"

Bender walks over to where Andrew is standing, "You and how many of your friends?"

Andrew eyed him in return, "Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready pal!"

Bender goes to hit him but Andrew gets Bender down on the ground with a wrestling move. Bender flicks his hair out of his face while he is still down on the floor, "I don't wanna get into this with you man."

Andrew gets up, "Why not?"

Bender gets up and slowly backs down the aisle of the tables, "Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care about you to bother."

Andrew blows out a breath before muttering, "Chicken shit..." Then he turns and walks away; Bender takes out a switchblade and opens it. Andrew turns around as Bender takes the switchblade and stabs it into Allison's table. Who in return takes the blade hiding it into her purse.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her...you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me."

Bender just yells, "I'm trying to help her!"

* * *

A janitor walks into the library with Milan coming in after him holding a bright smile on her face laughing at something he says. She smiles at him then waves and makes her way over to the tables, Claire is smirking at her but Milan ignores her she won't stoop to the ignorance of humans. Andrew looks at her with pursed lips and doesn't say anything which she is thankful for. Milan notices that Bender is now sitting in her seat and she's debating whether she wants to sit next to such a negative person. She decides that she doesn't need that, she needs to sit next to someone who'll be her source of light. So she walks over to Brian's table with a sway in her hips taking a seat on Brian's left. She doesn't look at him but she can feel his eyes on her face and she can't take Brian thinking negative about her, that would crush her.

Bender is also leaned back looking at her but she doesn't feel like discussing anything with him just yet. He hurt her and how she just wants to be left alone. Before today ends she'll make sure that there is no bad blood between the two because she doesn't want to be hated by John anymore. Milan feels that she needs to know Bender's reasoning behind what he said to her before she stormed out, then she'll forgive him because hating someone takes too much energy that you can save for the good. Finally Bender stops looking at her and she feels that warm hand touch the top of her hands, she feels the tingles all over starting from the tips of her fingers. It's no other than her Blossom, he laces his fingers in between the spaces of hers and Milan closes hers also before looking at him.

Now Milan is looking into eyes which are the color of the sky's and grass's love child.

"Are you...Are you okay?" He whispers.

Milan's eyes, a mixture of a foggy day with a dash of emerald, the other filled a mixture of orange and brown leaves on an autumn day almost fill with tears of sadness again which is a sign that she is human. Brian sucks in a breath he hates seeing girls cry, almost every boy does. He feels like he just wants to reach out and hug her but he didn't know if that would be too much considering that they just met today.

With her left hand she moves her bushy hair out of her face to look at Brian, "No...I'm not. But I will be. Carl found me and cheered me up."

She gives Blossom Brian a small smile, Brian eyes her lips for a quite a long time. They're pink, full, plump, they poke out without her even trying, they look as soft as pillows and look so kissable. Brian fidgets around with his mini me trying to control himself but she doesn't notice or he hopes she doesn't notice since she's turned to the front again. He kinda feels envy towards Carl since Brian wasn't the one who found Milan crying in the middle of the hallway, her face was still red and her eyes were a little glossy it was obvious that Bender made her cry...that made Brian want to hold her even more.

"Brian, how ya doing?" A voice cuts Brian off from staring at Milan any longer.

"Your dad work here?" Bender asks.

Embarrassed Brian puts his head down and doesn't say anything to Carl which makes Milan glare at that back of Bender and look at Brian.

"Uh, Carl?"

Carl picks up the trash can and places it into the bigger trash can, "What?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Bender asks.

"Sure..."

"How does one become a janitor?" Bender asks.

Ignorance is bliss...who is John Bender to knock someone because of their job? Who cares at least Carl has a job and he's a nice guy.

Carl looks at Bender, "You want to be a janitor?"

Bender leans back in his chair, the back of it touching our table, "No. I just wanna know how one becomes a janitor, because Andrew here," He points at Andrew before continuing, "is very interested in perusing a career in custodial arts..."

Andrew gives Bender a look.

Carl knows Bender just as well as Milan does and handles this situation well, "Oh, really? You guys think I'm just some untouchable peasant? Peon? Huh? Maybe so, but following a broom around after shitheads like you for the past eight years I've learned a couple of things...I look through your letters, I look through your lockers...I listen to your conversations, you don't know that I do...I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends. By the way, that clocks twenty minutes fast."

He exits the library leaving the rest groaning while Milan and Bender just smile.

"Shit!" Andrew exclaims.

* * *

**11:30 AM -**

Vernon leaves his office to tell the troublemaking teens it's time for lunch.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bender is now back in his original seat but Milan chooses to continue sitting next to Brian. Bender starts whistling a marching tone where everyone slowly starts to join in. Vernon now enters to library while everyone else stops whistling and Bender switches to whistling Beethoven's 5th.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch..."

"Here?" Andrew questions.

"Here." Vernon confirms.

"Well I think the cafeteria would be a more suitable place for us to eat lunch in, sir!" Andrew suggests.

Milan agrees, "It would be better for us to get a change in scenery don't you think Mr. Vernon?"

Vernon snaps at the two, "Well, I don't care what you think Andrew! As for you Miss. Crespo this isn't field trip day so no one will be going anywhere."

Milan just smiles, "Okay, Mr. Vernon."

Bender cuts in, "Uh, Dick? Excuse me, Rich...will milk be made available to us?"

"We're extremely thirsty sir..." Andrew states.

Claire speaks up, "I have very low tolerance for dehydration."

Andrew nods, "I've seen her dehydrate sir, it's pretty gross."

Bender stands, "Relax, I'll get it."

"Ah, ah, ah grab some wood there, bub!" Vernon says bossy.

Bender grins as he slowly sits down.

"What do you think, I was born yesterday? You think I'm gonna have you roaming these halls?"

Mr. Vernon points at Andrew, "You!"

Mr. Vernon looks around trying to decide who to pick on, Andrew is pointing at Claire who is also trying to get out of the library but he ends up picking Allison.

He points at Allison who is sitting sideways with her back towards everyone and hair covering her face, "And you! Hey! What's her name? Wake her! Wake her up! Come on, on your feet missy! Let's go! This is no rest home!"

Allison gets up and grabs her bag.

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge. Let's go!" Mr. Vernon orders the two, leaving Claire, Bender, and Milan.

* * *

Claire, Milan, Bender, and Brian are now in the middle of the library. Claire is leaning against the huge sculpture, Bender and Brian are leaning against the railing; Milan is sitting on the floor by Brian's leg.

"Claire...you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's _pretty_ tasty." Bender picks.

"No thank you..." She replies.

"How do you think he rides a bike?"

Claire rolls her eyes and turns away in disgust.

Bender holds out the magazine, "Oh, Claire...would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"

Sighing Milan lays her head back tired of this constant picking.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Claire whines.

Bender **never **leaves people alone until he gets exactly what he wants.

Milan block;s Bender and Claire out once again, this whole day is exhausting but it'll all be over soon.

"Op, watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry."

That makes me sit me up straight.

"A Cherry?" Brian questions.

"I wish I was on a plane to France." Claire says in a dazed state.

I'm really hungry is all that Milan is thinking and the fact that Brian is cherry.

"When have you ever gotten laid?" Bender asks my blossom.

"I've laid, lotsa times!" Brian yells defensively.

That just proves that he's even more of a blossom, Milan giggles playing with the fringes of her skirt.

"Name one!" Bender bites back.

"She lives in Canada, met her at Niagra falls. You wouldn't know her." Brian mumbles.

If that was true then that would of been a lovely thing, making love at a waterfall...how soothing that could of been. Brian Blossom has a wonderful imagination.

"Ever laid anyone around here?" Bender asks.

Milan is waiting to hear this...she surely hopes he hasn't...

Brian shushes Bender and points... she wishes he was pointing at her.

"Oh, you and Claire did it!?" Bender says with fake interest.

I'm sitting all the way up looking between Brian and Claire.

Claire is now sitting up eyeing Brian and Bender, "What are you talkin' about?"

Milan crosses her arms and looks down.

"Nothin' Nothin'. Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later." Brian says shaking his head and holding his hands out.

"No! Drop what, what're you talking about?" Claire asks.

Bender explains what Brian is saying about Claire and she snaps at him, "Little Pig!"

Milan is happy that this isn't true, she knew it wasn't but just hearing Brian think about Fireball like that makes her sad.

"No! No I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it! That's all that was said!"

Bender decides to drag Brian into a deeper hole, "Well then what we're you motioning to Claire for?"

"You know that I don't appreciate this very much Brian." Claire says.

"He's lying!"

"Oh, so you weren't motioning to Claire?" Bender says like he's a lawyer or something.

"You know he's lying right?"

"Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?"

"Yeah, but it was only...only because I didn't want her or Milan to know that I was a virgin, okay?" Blossom Brian concludes.

Milan is now looking up at him with her long eyelashes that don't need make-up to make them stand. Brian stares down at her and nervously stares down at his hands.

Bender just stares at him.

"Excuse me for being a virgin...I'm sorry."

Claire laughs.

Milan reaches her fingers out to mess with his hair and smiles at him once he looks up at her.

"Why didn't you want us to know that you were a virgin?" Claire asks.

"Because it's my personal business, it's my personal, private business." He says not looking anyone in the eye.

"I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin." Claire replies.

Bender and Milan look surprised.

"You do?" Brian asks.

Claire looks away from Bender, bites her lips and nods at Brian.

Milan was tired of Claire and Brian talking so she decides to end their stare off. She stands in front of Brian holding his cheeks in her hands, "If you wanted to not be a virgin all you had to do was ask me. I'll be glad to fix that for you. Making love is a brilliant thing...two bodies intertwined. Muscles are better and your nerves are going haywire. I'm pretty sure I'd like your body molded with mine," She leans down to finish their private conversation to whisper in his ear, "I'll like what it does, I'll like to feel the spine of your body and it's bones and how you'll tremble when you're about to let go. And I'll kiss you again and again, and every inch of your body. But most importantly I'll adore you and the thrill of you under me."

Milan backs away to read Brian's face and it's a deep shade of scarlet, she giggles and throws her arms around Brian's neck which he slowly hugs her curvy small frame to his and suddenly he begins to enjoy the outline of her body against his.

* * *

**A/N: Things got a little hot & steamy towards the end huh?! I know you were all probably expecting to see Milan interact with Bender as she got back. There will be time for that but as for now she's keeping her distance because she's afraid that she'll go back to being that freshman girl using her anger to lash out on Bender. Milan's old self came out when she hit Bender just to let you guys know. I'm nothing like Milan, I'm probably 45% peace filled but I'm usually violent lol. You'll find out more about her history with her stepfather when we get to that scene where everyone is talking about why they ended up in detention.**

**I hope enjoyed yet another long chapter!**

**I'm so excited to see that I'm getting some feedback on this story & I just want to say thank you guys! :) Tomorrow it back to this hellhole called school for five days straight plus I have to do my project for History class...I hate history class tbh.**

**I'll see you guys perhaps on Wednesday depending on how my week goes. Try & have a nice Monday without hitting anyone ;)**

**- ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	6. 17 Crimes

_Tomorrow can't be like this._

_& Even though it's such a simple world,_

_Tomorrow cannot be like this._

_Tomorrow they will take a stand. _

_We'll leave no heart unbroken._

_Let's love, like 17._

_I'm in love with poisoning._

_Only bring your pretty, frightful gifts to me._

_Let's love, and kill like 17 now._

* * *

The group of teens are now allowed to eat in the library, it was a no go trying to leave and Mr. Vernon made that pretty clear for all of the teens. Claire begins to take out her lunch from a small shopping bag.

"What's in there?" Bender asks her.

Claire looks over her shoulder at Bender, "Guess, where's your lunch?"

Bender replies back lowly, "You're wearing it..."

Claire blinks and turns around as she mumbles, "You're nauseating."

Bender grabs a coke and tosses it over to Allison who catches it without even looking up. He then turns his attention to Milan who has her lunch in a bee lunchbox, she's definitely different.

"Psst...Millie?"

It appears as if she doesn't hear him.

"Hey curly!" Bender yells.

Milan sighs and looks over at Bender's waiting eyes, "Yes, Johnny?"

Bender wiggles the can that's in his hands at her, "Coke?"

Milan shakes her head, "No thank you. I don't like sugary drinks remember? I'm just going to have water."

Bender holds his hands out looking up at the ceiling then looking back at Milan, "_That's _right you only eat healthy food now."

Milan just shrugs her shoulders and starts opening her bee lunch bag.

Bender turns his attention back to Claire, "What's that?" He asks looking at the black small box.

"Sushi."

"Sushi?" Bender asks as if he's never heard of it.

Claire feels like she needs to explain what sushi exactly is, "Rice, uh, raw fish and seaweed."

Bender stares at her, "You won't accept a guys tongue in your mouth and you're gonna eat **that**?"

Annoyed Claire says, "Can I eat?"

Bender nods unsure, "I don't know...give it a try..."

Andrew has a huge brown paper bag sitting in his lap, he begins to take out a couple of sandwiches, a bag of chips, an apple, a banana, a bag of cookies, and a carton of milk. Allison opens her coke and it fizzes over. She loudly slurps it up off the table and her fingers.

Andrew sees Bender looking at him.

"What's your problem?"

Allison opens her sandwich and tosses the disgusting meat up; It lands on the sculpture behind her. She opens some pixie stix and pours the sugar on the sandwich and then puts Cap' N crunch on top of that. She crushes her sandwich together and loudly eats it. Bender gets up and plops down in the seat next to Milan who's sipping from her water bottle, she eyes him.

Bender leans on the palm of his hand looking at Milan, "You packed a lot for such a tiny person."

Milan has a small smile on her face as she looks at all of the food she prepared for herself, "You should know that I have a fast metabolism...plus I work out and watch what I eat."

Bender nods as if he is listening but he seems to listen a little bit, this Milan was way different than the Milan he knew freshman and sophomore year, "Aren't you going to show me what's on the menu?"

Milan grins, she always get's excited when people ask about what meals she's made. She made them all by herself early this morning along with making her Aunt Tina some breakfast, hoping that she would forgive her for taking her keys to Ophelia. She clears her throat and holds her hands out pointing at the first white glass plate, "This is red kale, grated raw beetroots, grated apples, mixed with ginger, rocket salad, mangold sprouts, avocado, feta cheese, raspberries, sunflower seeds, hampa seeds and goji berries on top. The dressing that goes along with the salad consits of almond butter, honey, lemon, sea salt and pepper. It's delicious and has pretty colors inside of it, do you want to try?"

Bender just shakes his head trying to hide his smile, when Milan talked about something that interested her her eyes went wide and both eyes would turn a shade lighter. Even when she blabbed on Milan was still as pretty as can be. "Not at all. What else you got?"

Milan pouts and pushes the plate to the side; Pulls out another square plastic container filled with salad. "This is another salad I made...you might like this one better. It has chevre cheese, edamame beans, artichoke, raw zucchini, walnuts and pomegranate with a ginger tamari dressing."

Bender realizes that Milan is waiting for him to approve of disapprove, "Not really my style of food kid."

Milan frowns at him and pulls out another container that contains small balls that kind of look like doughnuts. Bender perks up at that taking the box from her to grab one, "Those are energy balls. These have dried apricots, dates, figs, gojiberries, cashews, almonds, almond butter, coconut oil, carob powder, maca podwer, cacao nibs, caradamom, vanilla extract, cinnamon and shredded coconut."

Bender holds his mouth down letting the two energy balls fall from his mouth onto the floor. He shoves the container back towards her as he runs his fingers over his tongue, "I'm scared to ask...what else you got?"

Milan holds a orange looking soup in front of her grinning at it like it was her most prized possession, "This is sweet potato and carrot soup with lots of ginger, coconut, lime and some mango. I always make this on a rainy or cold autumn day. This used to be my mom's favorite when I started eating healthier..."

Bender notices that there is some sorrow beneath her eyes, "Uh...about the whole stepfather thing...he's a royal dick and I'll make sure he's goes to jail for what he's done to you."

Milan looks up at Bender and gives him a sad smile knowing that was his way of an apology without exactly saying the words I'm sorry, "Thanks Johnny. I know you don't like any of this healthy shit...and I knew you didn't bring any lunch. So here have my fruit, it's just some cut up slices of oranges, cucumbers, apples, blue berries, and watermelon."

Bender takes takes the box and pops a piece of watermelon in his mouth, he stands and winks at her, "Always sweet as ever, Millie." He says leaving Milan blushing, he moves over to her blossom.

Swallowing the watermelon he stares at Brian's unpacked lunch, "What're we having?"

"Uh, it's your standard, regular lunch I guess..."

Bender reaches into the bag and pulls out a thermos. He sets it on the table and points at it, "Milk?"

"Soup." Brian replies.

Bender goes in again and pulls out a juice box. Brian reaches towards the bag but Bender slaps his hand.

"That's apple juice..." Brian says quietly.

Bender looks over at Brian mockingly, "I can read! PB & J with the crusts cut off...well Brian, this is a very nutritious lunch...almost as nutritious as Millie's," Brian looks over at Milan who's quietly eating her salads not paying attention to anymore or anything, "...All the food groups at represented. Did your mom marry Mr. Rogers?"

Obliviously Brian says, "Uh, no, Mr. Johnson."

"Ahhhh..."

Andrew and Claire smile at each other; Bender stands and walks backwards to the sculpture.

"Here's my impression of life at big Bri's house."

Everyone turns to look at Bender.

In a loud and friendly voice Bender yells, "Son!"

In a kiddie voice Bender replies back at Brian, "Yeah dad?"

Loud, "How's your day, pal?"

Kiddie voice, "Great dad, how's yours?"

Loud voice, "Super, say son, how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?"

Kiddie voice, "Great dad, but I've got homework to do!"

Loudly, "That's alright son, you can do it, on the boat!"

Kiddie voice, "Gee!"

Loudly, "Dear, isn't our son swell?"

Quiet and motherly, "Yes Dear, isn't life swell?"

Bender mimes mother kissing father and then father kissing mother than father punching mother in the face. Suddenly, it's **not** so funny anymore.

Andrew, who has his arm leaning on the back of his chair looks at Bender, "Alright, what about your family?"

"Oh, mine?" Bender asks pointing at himself.

"That's real easy!" Andrew says.

Bender stands and points forward as his father, "Stupid, worthless, no good, god damned, freeloading, son of a bitch, retarded, big mouth, know it all, asshole, jerk!"

As his mother he says, "You forgot ugly, lazy, and disrespectful."

Bender slams his hand back to slap his invisible mother, "Shut up bitch! Go fix me a turkey pot pie!"

As himself Bender asks, "What about you dad?"

As his father, "Fuck you!"

As himself, "No dad, what about you?"

As his father, "Fuck you!"

As himself he yells, "No, dad, what about you?!"

As his father he yells, "_Fuck you!_"

He reaches out and pretends he's his father hitting him.

After a pause of silence Brian asks, "Is this for real?"

Bender blows his hair out of his face and looks over at Brian, "You wanna come over sometime?"

Andrew speaks up, "That's bullshit. It's all a part of your image, I don't believe a word of it."

Milan gives Andrew a look, he looks back at her raising his eyebrow. She looks away from him shaking her head, there's just so much everyone needs to learn about each other. Bender looks hurt, "You don't believe me?"

"No..." Says Andrew.

"No?" Bender questions.

"Did I stutter?" Andrew says smartly.

Bender comes over to Andrew and rolls up his right sleeve to reveal a circular shaped burn. He holds his arm right in front of Andrew's face as he states, "Do you believe this? Huh? It's about the size of a cigar...Do I stutter? You see, this is what you get in my house when you spill paint in the garage."

Milan stared at Bender with something his her eyes, it wasn't quite sympathy because she knew he didn't want her sympathy. She knew his parents just as well as he knew hers.

Bender begins to walk away but turns around walking backwards as he looks at everyone, "See I don't think I need to sit here with you fuckin' dildos anymore!" He walks over to a map table and throws all the maps on the floor. He climbs up on top of the table and then up to the second floor balcony.

"You shouldn't of said that!" Claire says after everyone stops looking at Bender.

Andrew just leans on his elbows feeling a bit bad, "How would I know, I mean he lies about everything anyway!"

Milan just scoffs causing the two to look over at her.

Claire turns her eyes into slits looking over at Milan, "Shut it Slut!"

Milan just smiles at Claire and says, "You do not deserve a point of view if the only thing you see is you."

* * *

Vernon puts an orange in his mouth and then attempts to pour coffee out of his thermos. The top comes off and the coffee goes all over his desk.

"Oh shit!"

Vernon walks into the hallway talking to himself, "Coffee...looks like they scrape it off the bottom of the Mississippi river. Everything is polluted, everything's polluted...the coffee..."

* * *

Bender comes out of the library doors followed by everyone else. Bender and Claire are walking next to each other, Brian and Andrew are walking next to each other, and at the end of the line Allison and Milan are following.

"How do you know where Vernon went?" Claire asks Bender.

Bender keeps walking, "I don't..."

"Well then, how do you know when he'll be back?" Claire asks worried.

"I don't...being bad feels pretty good, huh?" He says looking over at Claire.

Brian and Andrew are walking side by side.

"What's the point in going to Bender's locker?" Brian asks Andrew.

"Beats me..." Andrew says annoyed.

"This is so stupid...Why do you think, why are we risking getting caught?" Brian asks.

"I dunno."

"So then what are we doing?"

Andrew glares at Brian, "You ask me one more question and I'm beating the shit out of you!"

"Sorry..."

Milan reaches forward to tap Brian on the shoulder, he looks back at her and she uses her two pointer fingers to hold her cheeks up in a wide smile. Brian grins at her showing his small dimple which makes Milan's heart flutter.

"You like him don't you?" Allison asks Milan.

Milan nods, "I think I do Allison, I think I do."

The teens reach Bender's locker, "FAG" in written in permanent maker across his locker. Bender ignores it and opens his locker, a block drops down in his locker.

"Slob!" Andrew mutters.

"My maid is on vacation." Bender says back simply.

Bender pulls out a bag of marijuana.

"Drugs..." Brian mumbles.

"Screw that...Bender put it back!" Andrew yells.

Bender walks away not saying anything to Andrew.

"Drugs...that boy had marijuana." Brian says shocked.

Claire walks after Bender in a daze.

"That was marijuana!" Brian says loudly.

"Shut up!" Andrew snaps then walks away.

Brian looks back at the two remaining girls, Milan is grinning and Allison has her mouth wide open.

"Do you two approve of this?" Brian asks.

Milan laughs at Brian's shocked face, grabs his hand and starts walking backwards, "It's not the same as LSD...but it'll do."

Brian frowns then realization passes over his face, "Oh...wait what? LSD? You take Acid?! No, not you!"

Milan just giggles and turns around still holding on his hand and skips forward after the three. Allison stands behind and steals Bender's locker, shoves it into her bag and then walks after the two.

"We'll cross through the lab, and then we'll double back." Bender says mapping out the plan.

Andrew says angrily, "You better be right, if Vernon cuts us off it's your fault, asshole!"

Brian asks Claire, "What'd he say? Where're we going?"

Everyone takes off running down various of hallways until they get to one hallway. They see Vernon down one of the hallways and they all slide across the floor grabbing onto one another then runs back down the other hallway.

"Wait! Wait! Hold it! Hold it! We have to go through the cafeteria!" Bender says.

Andrew of course argues, "No, the activities hall."

Bender looks at Andrew, "Hey man, you don't know what you're talking about!"

Andrew gets in Bender's face, "No you don't know what you're talking about!"

Allison squeaks.

"No, we're through listening to you, we're going this way."

Don't you just love how he speaks for everyone? They all go Andrew's way and run into a hall closed by an iron gate.

"Shit!" Andrew yells.

Bender is holding onto the iron gate and holds his head down.

"Great idea jackoff!" Bender says.

"Fuck you!" Andrew blows.

Claire looks at Andrew, "Fuck you! Why didn't you listen to John?"

"We're dead!" Brian says from next to Milan.

Slowly Bender says, "No, just me."

"What do you mean?" Brian asks.

Bender holds up the weed, "Get back to the library, keep your unit on this!"

Bender places the weed in Brian's underwear, Milan reaches to grab John's jean jacket. She pushes the fallen collar upwards just how he usually likes it and looks up at him, "Always the hero aren't you Johnny?"

Bender smirks and kisses her forehead, "Always."

He leaves everyone and starts running down the hallway singing loudly, "I wanna be an airborne ranger..."

The remaining teens all look at each other...

Then they run.

* * *

**A/N: ENDING THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE! It felt like this chapter would never end, can I get an Amen? My week was terrible besides me not going to school for five days and there's a possibility that I might fail for the quarter is making me suicidal...I've been sick this whole week. I hurt my back and now I have to go to the doctors tomorrow making me miss another day. On top of that I'm going to have to make up all this work and I really am sick of high school. I feel like my school isn't going to give a fuck about me and probably make me fail and I don't want to fail I'm tired of failing plus I was doing so good when I got my progress report last week. Pray for me guys...sorry if this chapter wasn't hitting on anything I'm in so much pain right now it's not even funny.**

** tiarashine - hey girl hey ;) thank you for always leaving me with positive reviews it makes me feel great! & Lol thanks for liking me too, btw I don't find this creepy at all! 3**

**There's only a few chapters left I think...also my favorite song is by the lyrics I used for this chapter. Check this song out if you like Alternative/ rock music or whatever it's called AFI - 17 crimes it's fucking awesome :)**


	7. Gods And Monsters

_No one's gonna take my soul away  
I'm living like Jim Morrison  
Headed towards a fucked up holiday  
Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing  
'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly  
Want'  
It's innocence lost  
Innocence lost._

* * *

Eventually the remaining teens made it back to library safely with the marijuana. Bender was taking the fall for the teens because that's what he was known for, trouble. Milan would of taken the fall along with Bender if it wasn't for her blossom urging her to follow the rest of the teens. They all sat in the library waiting and wondering what was happening to the famous John Bender. They didn't have to worry anymore as the front door of the library is pulled open, Bender strolls in before Mr. Vernon. He pushes Bender forward towards his seat.

"Get your stuff, let's go!" Mr. Vernon snaps at Bender.

He then turns to attention to the rest of teens, "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

Bender snatches up his things and slowly walks back over to Mr. Vernon spelling out, "B-O-O-H-O-O!"

Mr. Vernon looks Bender right in the face, "Everything a big joke, huh Bender? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are real funny, aren't they...what if your home, what if your family...what if your dope was on fire?"

Bender stared at him nonchalantly as he replied, "Impossible, sir...it's in Johnson's underwear..."

Milan felt Brian tense from behind her, she knew that Mr. Vernon wouldn't check Brian Johnson because he didn't look like the type. He was pure, innocent.

Andrew laughs.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum. You wanna see something funny? You go visit John Bender in five years! You'll see how god damned funny he is!"

It was now silent in the library, no one said anything or knew what to say. Mr. Vernon was an asshole, no one knew what his problem was exactly. It just seemed like this guy hated kids, he was a **teacher **for crying out loud! No teacher treats a student like shit, teachers are supposed to give you tough love or teach you something. This teacher was disrespectful and didn't deserve this job.

John Bender was Milan's friend, they grew up together. She was the little girl with the wild sandy hair that resembled a lion, she the was girl who lived across the street from Bender. She's been through and back with that kid, she looked up to John. He was a role model to her even through the bad choices he's made he's still has a good heart inside, people are just quick to judge just by taking one look at him. No one knows John Bender and to see him look so effected by Mr. Vernon's statement, that just...pissed her off. Her chair scraped against the light gray carpet floor, everyone turned their attention to Milan. Her face held a determined look as she looked at Mr. Vernon.

"Excuse me, Sir. As an adult it isn't your job to predict what will become of John Bender. You know nothing about him, you just pick and choose what you want to see. That's what we all do, it's human nature. What do you see John as? What was it that you said, a bum? He's certainly not that, he's much more than that. It's funny how you can just up and decide that you _know _what John will be in the future, did you ever look in the mirror yourself Mr. Vernon and wonder where _you'll_ be in five years? I don't think you did because you may still be a prick or you may not be, I do not know that, you do not know that, and neither does the world. At the end of the day Johnny will do his thing and you will do your thing. Johnny, me, or any of us aren't going to live up to your expectations. Why should we? We're all our own people and why should we listen to adults who probably aren't even living their own dreams as we speak? You are not in this world to live up to our expectations either, you already failed as a teacher but you can fix that if you learn how to love and forget how to hate! So let me ask you Mr. Vernon, where will you be in five years?"

If you thought it was quiet before you should see it now. Claire and Andrew were staring at each other wide eyed, Allison was smirking at Mr. Vernon's red face, Brian was staring at the back of Milan wondering where this girl's been all of his life, he slowly started clapping but Mr. Vernon cut him off real quick.

Mr. Vernon slowly walked over to tower over Milan's small frame, "In five years I'll still be the best god damned person in this whole school. I don't know if you know this Miss. Crespo but people actually look up to me and it's my job to put people in their place if they're not following school rules. That's something all of you lack, rules. That's what life is all about, rules. Now Miss. Crespo I have better things to attend to then listen to your shitty hippie ways because I simply do not give a damn about your opinion of me. I'll make sure that you'll have me as a teacher so I can stop you from graduating. I'll also see you here next Saturday along with Bender since you also don't know how to watch your tongue. If I were you I would stop with all this hippie shit, everyone thinks you're weird along with your friends, no one understands a damn thing you're saying. It's embarrassing so I suggest you sit down and again, watch your tongue with me girl...you'll regret it."

Before Milan could spread her act of kindness towards such a hateful person, he turned around walking back over to Bender who was watching her with a look in his eye. Mr. Vernon places his hand on Bender's shoulder, "What's the matter, John? You gonna cry?"

Bender shrugs Mr. Vernon's hand from his shoulder, "Hey keep your fuckin' hands off me! I expect better manners from you, Dick!"

Bender takes his sunglasses out of his pocket and lays it on Andrew and Claire's table. He slides the glasses in front of Andrew, "For better hallway vision!"

John winks at Andrew which Andrew replies with a small smile, he strolls out of the library but not before pushing stuff over on the way.

* * *

Vernon places Bender in a closet in the basement, Bender has his feet balled up as he's sitting on a box getting yelled at by Vernon.

"That's the last time, Bender. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? Even that Crespo kid thinks she can embarrass me, I thought she was done acting like such a jack ass like the rest of you and your friends now that she suddenly thinks she's a hippie. I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on a punk like you...but someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place...and they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

With wide eyes Bender looks up at Mr. Vernon with his hands wrapped around his legs, "Are you threatening me?"

"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me around here, I'm a swell guy...you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it. Oh, you're a real tough guy? Come on, come on...get on your feet pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are! Come on! I'll give you the first punch, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just one shot, that's all I need, just one swing..."

Bender just sits there staring at Vernon, Vernon fakes a punch at Bender and he flinches.

"That's what I thought, you're a gutless turd!"

Mr. Vernon leaves Bender locking him in the closet like he's some type of animal. Bender sits there for quite some time before he decides to crawl through the vents to the teens waiting in the library.

* * *

The teens are sitting in the library silently not knowing what to do since Bender was taken away. No one would admit that Bender brought life to their whole time at detention. The silence is cut short as a ceiling breaks and Bender comes crashing down while yelling, "Oh shit!"

After Bender dusts himself off he comes down the balcony stairs making an entrance and eyeing the teens that were staring at him.

"I forgot my pencil."

Suddenly the teens hear Mr. Vernon in the hallway and Bender quickly hides.

"God damnit! What in god's name is going on in here?!" He questions now entering the library.

He stands in front of the two tables looking at everyone, "What was that ruckus?"

"Uh, what ruckus?" Andrew asks.

Mr. Vernon looks annoyed, "I was just in my office and I heard a ruckus!"

Brian asks, "Can you describe the ruckus, sir?"

Mr. Vernon glares at Brian and points at him, "Watch your tongue man, watch it!"

Bender who is underneath Claire and Andrew's table sits up banging his head on the table. He groans.

Above the table, Andrew and Claire try to take credit for the noise by making more noise.

"What is that? What, what is that? What is that noise?" Mr. Vernon asks looking around.

Under the table, Bender looks between Claire's legs and sees her panties. He puts his head in between Claire's legs.

"What noise?" Andrew asks.

"Really, sir, there wasn't any noise..."

Claire squeals and squeezes Bender's head between her knees. The four teens start making a coughing fit while Milan starts lightly tapping on her table singing, "Here comes the sun, do do do do do, here comes the sun, and I say it's alright!"

Flustered Claire says, "That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?"

Mr. Vernon snaps, "No, it wasn't. That was not the noise I was talking about. Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you bet I will."

Allison laughs at Mr. Vernon.

He turns his glare to Allison, "You make book on that Missy!" Then he looks back at Claire, "And you! I will not be made a fool of!"

He turns and walks away with toilet seat cover stuck to his pants leaving everyone but Claire snickering. Claire pushes her chair back letting Bender crawl out on his knees, she lets out a rage of slaps on Bender.

"It was an accident!"

"You're an asshole!"

"So, sue me!" He taunts.

Bender moves over to Brian holding his hands out, "So, Ahab...Kybo Mein Doobage..."

Brian awkwardly digs into his pants to retrieve John's weed, once he's found it he pulls it out of his pants and places it into John's hands. Bender turns and walks away.

"Yo waistoid...you're not gonna blaze up in here!" Andrew yells at the back of Bender's walking frame.

Milan giggles at Andrew and grabs her bag skipping by him as she yells, "Lighten up, Clark!" And continues skipping by everyone her curly lions mane bouncing in the air.

Claire removes her attention from Milan and stares down at her hands. Slowly she gets up following after Milan and Bender. Brian is debating in his head whether he wants to continue sitting here being stared at by Andrew. Milan was going to get high, a girl he kinda liked, she was gorgeous that's for sure. 'Maybe I can play if off as if I'm looking after her,' Brian thought, that's what he could do. He shrugs at Andrew getting up to go after his new crush. He was going to protect her just in case...and try some weed since he was cautious.

Andrew is glaring at his folded hands not believing that the nerd went after everyone! He just didn't want to get caught, but what's the worse that can happen. Annoyed he gets up walking by Allison mumbling, "Shit..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I was going to add another line to end it off but I didn't know what else to put! Sorry it's been so long, I've gotten sick and been out of school...but that was two weeks ago? I think otherwise than that school's been slamming me with work and draining me. I would of updated this sooner but I've just been lazy so don't mind me! I was going to do the high scene but I have some other things I need to attend to like watching movies on my couch for the rest of the evening since I don't have school tomorrow fuck yeah! I never know what to say exactly on Veterans day so um...here it goes! Thank you to everyone who fights for our country and to make it a better place because we all know that there's many imperfections in this world and the world can never be perfect but we can at least make it better...feel me? Yeah I just made my little lovey speech sound like shit but seriously thank you to all the Veterans...especially the cute ones ayyy lmao ;)**

**I just went back to watching American Horror Story: Asylum ..Kit Walker get in my bed right now. Evan Peters plays that part! I'm watching the finale tonight, then I'm going back to watch season 1.**

**As you know this story only has a few chapters left probably 3 more, I'm just taking a guess. I don't know if I'll write a sequel I just thought it would be cool to do one. I might just venture off to writing other stories first though, maybe a teen wolf, james cook skins uk story, or my Adam Torres story idc let me know if any of you are fans of those three.**

**I think I've talked enough so I'll see you guys possibly on Wednesday if I'm not being lazy.**

**ALSO - I watched Mean girls for the very first time yass I never seen that movie before don't bite my head off. & My new favorite movie is The Odd Life Of Timthony Green - That movie is inspirational and he's so cute idfc I LOVE that movie had me over here cryin' lol. okay I hope you all enjoyed your Sunday (No one fucking likes you) and have a nice week.**

**Love,**

**- ALovelyEccentricSoul xXx**


	8. Teenagers

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me _

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me._

* * *

Towards the back of the library sat Brian, Milan, Bender, and Claire in a circle. From a distance it would seem as if the four were all good friends as they laughed hysterically. In reality it was just that good old weed swirling around in their systems. Bender leans over to light Claire's joint up for her, she immediately coughs the smoke out. Milan is laying in the middle of the three waiting for Claire to pass her the joint even though she was already high enough, her eyes were already starting to droop. Weed was calming for Milan, that's what it was supposed to do anyways keep you calm and that's what everyone needed in the first place to finish up the day. Brian laughed at Claire as she coughed.

He exhales and tries to eat his smoke, Milan giggles at Brian loving his high side. He's rocking black sunglasses as he pops his green cardigan up. He then snorts out a laugh while stomping his feet making Milan more attracted to him. Brian starts talking in a weird tone, "Chicks, cannot hold der smoke! That's what it is!"

Milan takes the joint from Claire to get her eighth hit, she inhaled the smoke until her lungs were full. After seven seconds she just about exhaled half of the smoke, breathed in, then she finally exhaled. Her eyes were finally red, she stared at Brian as he made this comment. She took another hit passing it over to Bender and plopped down on Brian's lap. He immediately held onto her waist, his shyness vanishing now that he was high. Milan smiled as she slowly caressed Brian's peach colored cheeks and stared at his lips. She motioned for Brian to open his mouth, 'he's silly when he's high but still oh so cute' Milan thought. He threw his back stifling his giggle and slowly Milan blew her remaining smoke into Brian's mouth. It was quiet behind the two, Bender didn't know what to think exactly but just smirked before going to take another hit. Claire giggled and rubbed her eyes, Milan then pulled back eyeing Brian as she lowered herself back onto the carpet floor, "**What **chick can't hold their smoke?" she asked teasing.

"Only you baby!" Brian yells.

Milan blows a kiss at Brian before lowering herself back onto the floor laying on her side, her back to Claire, her front facing Brian.

"Do you know how popular I am? I'm so popular, everybody loves me so much, at this school." Claire says eyeing the three with half opened eyes.

Bender blows his smoke into the air as he states, "Poor baby."

Milan laughs raising her thumb in the air at Bender before dropping her arm back, she starts stretching and rolling around on the floor. Brian leans forward on his chair waving Claire over to give him a high five but Bender reaches out smacking him a little too hard causing Brian to fly backwards in his chair onto the floor. Milan jumps up screaming, "No!" and jogs over to Brian's side cradling him into her chest, "Look what you did!" She screams giggling at Bender who just rolls his eyes at her.

Brian makes himself comfortable in Milan's arms, she smells of jasmine, sunflowers, and grapefruit...it's one of the things Brian can now add to a million things Milan Crespo does to make his heart race. He keeps his eyes closed loving the warmth he feels from his high and the way Milan is dramatically acting over his fall.

"I'm flying Jack," Brian mumbles causing Milan to giggle placing her forehead on top of his.

Andrew is in the music section of the library, the room consists of glass so you can see the records and listening section. The room is actually filled with a plume of dark currents swirling upwards. Andrew finally emerges from the room inhaling another puff then starts dancing to everyone's applause. He dances back into the music room closing the door, he suddenly lets out a piercing scream over to music shattering the glass.

* * *

Mr. Vernon is down in the basement but nowhere near Bender. He begins to start searching through the confidential files located there. Mumbling to himself as he flipped through the pieces of paper in the file, "Mister, oh mister Tearney...a history of slight mental illness? Wooh, no wonder he's so fucked up!"

Carl enters the basement pushing the garbage can to the side, "Afternoon, Dick..."

Mr. Vernon tries to hide the file, "Hey Carl, how you doin'?"

"Good."

Mr. Vernon turns his back to the file looking at Carl, "Good, what's up?"

Carl shrugs, "Nothing much, what's happening, what are you doing in the basement of files?"

"Oh, nothin' nothin' here. I'm just doin' a little homework here..."

"Homework, huh?" Carl asks with a raised eyebrow not believing Mr. Vernon one bit.

"Yeah."

Carl laughs moving to look at the files that Mr. Vernon was snooping through, "Confidential files...hmm?"

Mr. Vernon knows he has to get himself out of this, "Look, Carl...this is a highly sensitive area and I, I tell you something...certain people would be _very very _embarrassed. I would really appreciate it if if if if this would be something that, that you and I could keep between us?"

Carl crosses his arms looking at Mr. Vernon, "What're you gonna do for me, man?"

Mr. Vernon purses his lips before asking, "Well, well what would you like?"

"Got fifty bucks?"

"What?"

"Fifty bucks."

* * *

Andrew, Brian, and Milan are seated on a nearby couch together. Milan is seated on the same couch next to Brian, her legs are draped over his thighs as she holds her Polaroid camera making silly faces while taking pictures. Andrew and Brian are laughing about something that Milan didn't bother to listen or comment on since she was too calm to care about anything right now. Allison is off by herself leaning against the statue, Milan was tempted to go over there to keep her company but she was too lazy to move besides Brian was keeping her warm.

"No no, man no; you got a middle name?"

Brian nods, "Yeah, guess."

Allison suddenly takes interest in the conversation and as she speaks, she moves over to sit next to the three. The boys stare at her strangely and Milan gives her a lazy grin before going back to her camera to steal a side view of Brian's face.

"Your middle name is Ralph, as in Puke..."

Brian and Andrew's looks change to confusion.

Allison continues, "Your birthday is March 12th, you're five-nine and a half, you weigh one hundred and thirty pounds, and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1..."

The suspense was thick already as Allison eyed the three before finishing off Brian's social security, "3."

Andrew is impressed, "Are you psychic?"

"No..." Allison answers.

Brain holds his hand to his chest as he looks Allison dead in the eye, "Well would you mind telling me how you know all this about me?"

Milan was pouting sad she didn't know all of this about Brian, at least she knew the semi important things. His weight and social security didn't matter to her.

Allison reaches into her black bag, "I stole your wallet." She produces it into her hands and grins.

"Give it to me." Brian says holding his hand out.

"No," Allison answers simply.

Irritated Brian snaps, "Give it to me!"

Allison reluctantly hands over the wallet and Brian glances through it to make sure nothing is missing.

"This is great...you're a thief too! Huh?" Brian asks eyeing her strangely.

"I'm not a thief!" Allison argues.

"Multi-Talented." Brain argues back.

"What's there to steal? Two bucks and a beaver shot?"

Andrew cuts in, "A what?"

Milan slowly starts to hum a song looking through the pictures she started to take.

"He's got a nudie picture in there! I saw it, it's perverted!"

Andrew grins looking at Brian, "Alright, let's see it!"

After forcing Brian to show the nude picture, which was unsuccessful since Milan spoke up for Brian saying that there was nothing wrong with looking at naked women since the body is a wonderful thing. Andrew is now looking through Brian's wallet pulling out a fake ID, "This is the worst fake ID I've ever seen..."

Brian laughs.

"Do you realize you made yourself sixty eight?" Andrew asks.

"Oh, I know, I know, I goofed it." Brian replies.

Andrew frowns, "What do you need a fake ID for?"

Brian stares at Andrew as if he has three heads, "So I can vote," He says with all seriousness.

Allison looks up suddenly, Milan leans over snapping a picture of Allison who just eyes her.

"You wanna see what's in my bag?" Allison asks gripping onto her back.

"No!" Brian and Andrew yell at the same time.

Milan glares at Andrew and jabs her elbow into Brian's ribs.

Allison looks hurt and then resentful. Just to spite them, she dumps the contents of her bag onto the couch. Lots of stuff comes out.

"Holy shit! What is all that stuff?" Andrew asks.

"Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?" Brian asks picking up an item that was dumped on the couch.

Allison nods, "Yeah...I always carry this much shit in my bag. You never know when you may have to jam..."

Brian eyes Allison before bringing his honest thoughts to the place, "Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady? You know like, sit in the alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear men's shoes and that kinda thing?"

Milan sighs and pinches Brian's arm causing him to yelp, "Aw! Okay I'm sorry! Sheesh!"

Allison mumbles, "I'll do what I have to do."

"Why do you have to do anything?" Brian wonders.

Pain is evident on Allison's face making Milan want to get up and hug her, "My home life...is un...satisfying."

Brian just blinks before stating, "So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the Chicago streets because your home life is unsatisfying?"

Allison starts to rant, "I don't have to run away and live in the street...I can run away and go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains. I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan..."

Brian looks over at her and then moves over to Andrew, he leans over Milan causing her to mess with his hair. He smiles softly at her, his small dimple popping out before moving to whisper to Andrew, "Andy...you wanna get in on this? Allison here says, she wants to run away, because her home life is unsatisfying..."

Andrew looks over at Allison, "Well everyone's home lives are unsatisfying...if it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever..."

Milan eyes go wide as she looks over at Andrew, that's the first thing Andrew said that she completely agrees with.

"Yeah, yeah I understand. But I think that her's goes beyond, you know, what guys like you and me...consider normal unsatisfying." Brian says.

Milan shakes her head at Brian, that was the wrong thing to say.

Frowning Allison starts shoving her things back into her bag, "Nevermind...forget it, everything's cool!"

"What's the deal?" Andrew asks wondering why she was suddenly closing everyone out now.

"No! There's no deal, Sporto! Forget it, leave me alone!" Allison says shoving the rest of the things into her bag.

Andrew stares at her before analyzing the situation, "Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna run away."

Glaring Allison yells, "Eat shit!" Before getting up and storming off.

Milan and Brian decide to keep quiet until Brian says, "That girl is an island, with herself. Okay?"

Milan slaps her hand over Brian's mouth making his ocean blue green eyes look down at her.

"You've said enough today honey, thanks." She smiles at him then waves Andrew off to go talk to Allison.

Andrew leaves to find Allison leaving Brian and Milan alone together since they arrived early this morning. Just that thought alone made the two teens insides dance with butterflies but neither of them knew.

* * *

**A/N: I guess I'm pretty satisfed with this chapter. Hope you all liked it! This chapter was actually supposed to come out on Thursday since I thought on Monday when I had no school was Sunday but it actually wasn't but I just decided to do this for you guys! American horror story tonight! It is Wednesday right? Yeah it's Wednesday. How was everyone's day at that bitch's house? (School) It was really cold today, my ex best friend is mad because I unfollowed her from twitter lol. Anyways there's this guy who's really cute who looks like francisco lachowski and he thinks I'm "bad" but he's dating my old childhood friend and we been stopped talking but yeah we looked at each other twice today...I'm not a homewrecker so I just keep my distance. **

** Tiarashine - sorry you didn't have Monday off bew! I hope school was okay for you :) Now there's two chapters left XD **

** ElektraMackenzie - YAY new follower / reviewer! He is, I'm so excited for tonight I was upset when they didn't show him last episode but it was still thrilling to watch! I died when he grabbed Zooey's hand when he was getting repaired by the hippie lady...I don't know her name lol. Fiona is amazing in all three seasons so far, she looks good for her age too! LOL at the sister jude part, she was just insane but I felt for her towards the middle of season two! I can't wait to read both of your OC'S and thanks for the idea I'm going to do a teen wolf oc with a twist :) xXx**

** L - TANK YOU! xXx**

**All of you have a nice two days left at school haha i'm kidding fuck that shit, says the girl who received her report card passing with flying colors! buh bi :)**

**Note: the par "I'm flying jack" the titanic didn't come until 1997 and it in the breakfast club things aren't happening until 1984 so just pretend the titanic was out before then please and thank you! ;p**

**-ALovelyEccentricSoul**


End file.
